Vade is Born
Summary Jones has created a machine to turns two people into one person, and Jade and Violet are the first to be part of it. Characters *Violet *Jade *Jones *Ryle *Randy *Twilight *Beat *Spark *GLD Ninjas Transcript (Jade and Violet are drinking wine on a coach in Jade's home) Jade: It's so nice to be not caught up in some stupid task, and we're just hanging out, Violet: Yeah, thanks for letting me train in your dojo by the way. Jade: Not a problem, if any guys were here, it would be like a wet dream to them. (giggles) Violet: More like heaven on earth. (laughs and drinks her wine) (Jones bursts into the room) Jones: Nice, you two are here. Jade: Yeah, I live here, what is it Jones? Jones: I need you two. Violet: What for? Masturbation? (laughs) Jones: Even better than that. Jade: What's more better then masturbation? Jones: Well, sex, but there's something better, come with me. (Jones takes Jade and Violet inside his lab) Violet: So, what's this all about? (Jones pulls down a curtain and reveals a tube machine with various buttons on it) Violet: Wow.... I'm guessing this is a fusion device. Jones: I would as how you knew that shit, but you work at Cybertime Systems so I should've fucking known that. Jade: You made a fusion device? Jones: Yup! And I need you two as my test subjects! Violet: This won't hurt right? Jones: Depends by what do you mean hurt? Jade: I hope it's only a small pinch. Violet: Cause, mostly test subject end up as conjoined people. Jones: Alright then, let's get this shit started. (Jade and Violet get inside the tube as Jones locks the tube inside) (Violet closes her eyes) Violet: No, just don't want to get my eyes infected. Jade: Okay. (Jones turns on the machine and it lights up the tube as it then stops and the light dims, and Vade comes out) Jones: It worked! Vade: (whistles and checks herself out) I look HOT! Jones: Yeah you do! Now we need ideas for something funny. Vade: Okay. Jones: Got anything? Vade: How about I twerk on Ryle? Jones: Sounds good. (They walk into the gym and see Ryle lifting weights) Ryle: 9,996, 9,997, 9,99- (notices Vade) Who the fuck is that? (throws the dumbbell off screen) Jones: Whoa Ryle! Getting aroused by the sight of Vade? Ryle: Nah, just wonder- Wait, Vade? Jones: Yeah, her name is Vade! Ryle: Why is her name "Vade"? (Vade approaches to Ryle in a seductive way) Ryle: (annoyed) What? Can I help your ass? Jones: She's just trying to give you some special service Ryle. Ryle: (in his head) God dammit. Jones: What's wrong Ryle? Feeling a little too excited? (Ryle starts to grows his erection) Ryle: (in his head) Well, here it goes. (Vade then begins to twerk on Ryle's crotch) Ryle: (in his head) This can't be that bad. (Ryle begins to pre-cum and his pants get wet from it) Jones: Whoa! Ryle is really excited about this! (laughs) Ryle: Good thing I bought a second pair. (pulls out another pair of pants) This is ALSO semen proof. Jones: How does that help? Ryle: I always test things out first. (Vade continues to twerk on Ryle's crotch as Ryle lights a cigarette) (Ryle feels cum coming out of his dick, where instead of making a stain on his pants, it all pours out of his legs and spills all over the ground, Vade and Jones laugh at Ryle) Ryle: THIS is a whole new level of shame. Jones: (laughs) For you! Come on Vade, we've satisfied Ryle enough. Ryle: At least no one else is looking. Vade: Wait! How about I twerk on the streets? Jones: Okay. Vade: Well, let's get going! (They walk onto the streets) (Ryle turns on the stereo as 'Salt Shaker' plays in the background and turns it up louder for everyone to hear) Randy: What's that? Twilight: I sense that it's music. Beat: It's... Music. Spark: I hear it too. Jones: It's Vade! Twilight: Vade? Randy: Sounds stupid! Spark: Wait a sec, I think it's a name mixed with Jade and Violet. Beat: Yeah, sounds like it. Twilight: Why? Spark: (to Vade) Yeah, why? Jones: She's gonna dance! Spark: I'll just leave now. (walks off) (Vade twerks in the middle of the streets as Ryle turns the volume up the everyone in the city) Twilight and Randy: That's LOUD!! (Beat ignores them and puts on his headphones listening to some music) (Ryle turns the volume a bit soft) Vade: Is this hot to anyone? (Ryle sees that he has his erection again, but more larger) Twilight: Ryle, you seemed to be sexually aroused. Ryle: I know, I know.... Randy: I thought you can handle someone's hotness. Ryle: This happen by itself..... Beat: By itself? Ryle: Yeah. (to Randy and Beat) How come you aren't affected? Randy: I control my boner. Beat: I don't care... For Ratchet music or anything. Ryle: Of course. (stops getting a boner) Vade: What's wrong boner boy? (licks his neck) (Ryle twitches and gets a boner again, Vade then walks seductively toward Randy) Randy: What's up bitch? Vade: Oh nothing... (twerks fast on Randy's crotch) (Randy begins to feel his erection growing) Randy: (moans) This is way better then humping my bed. Everyone: (confused) What? Randy: (rubs his head) Uh, I meant... This bitch is rubbing my crotch! Ryle: (glares at Randy angrily) Control your boner huh? Randy: Hey! I can control it! Now I want to let me boner out now. Vade: Ah, I want to kill something some ninjas now. (pulls out a sheathed katana) Jones: Wait, was that Jade or Violet speaking? Randy: I don't know. Vade: I think we're both talking at the same time. Jones: But wait, it's two people in one body, but there's two different minds inside. Vade: Oh! That's right! Jones: Yes, you dumb bitch! Vade: (Violet's mind) I hear that you dick! Jones: I still wanted to say that. Violet: (Jade's mind) Well you said it to your best friend too, and you should be guilty. (runs off to kill ninjas) Jones: Whatever, I heard worse from her. Vade: Hey! NINJAS! (A group of GLD Ninjas approach Vade and prepare to attack her) Vade:'' (Jade's mind)'' What are you going to do? Vade: (Violet's mind) If we are one person.... (Vade focuses her energy and engulfs the katana in blue, massive flames, she then backflips to a ninja in slow motion and strikes the pressure points of the and slices his head and arms) Vade: (Jade's mind) How did we do that? Vade: (Violet's mind) We are one person, remember? Vade: (Jade's mind) Oh right. Jones: Okay lades, I think it's time to turn you back tot normal. Vade: Okay. (Jones takes Vade back into his lab) Jones: Not get in the tub. Vade: (Jade's mind) We better, before this gets out of control. (Jade and Violet get back inside the tub, soon after they are back to two people) Violet: Whew, glad that's over with. END Category:Episodes